Just This Time
by tvdvickie
Summary: She was going to watch everybody she loved die.Klaus was going to win. BETTER THAN SUMMARY! Chapter 4
1. Klaus's BIG plan

**Here is the story that was supposed to come out before Empitiness,Darkness &Silence. I also had to chancge my user name for different reasons, my old one was MadmonsterxTv. I'm still the same person. I'm really proud of this chapter.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. *Sigh*<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cold evening in Mystic Falls. In the distance, you could hear someone walking on the crispy leaves on the ground. The man may seem harmless to a human, but really, he was one of the strongest vampires of all time. His was name <em>Klaus<em>.  
>He was out for <em>revenge<em>. Against a certain girl named Elena Gilbert. Not only her, but also everyone she ever cared for. He would save Damon and Stefan for last. Just to pain Elena even more.

First, he would kill the less significant ones, Tyler and Matt would be first.  
>After them, Alaric and Jenna would go.<br>He needed help by a witch to take out the next one, the little witch Bonnie. Elena's helpless little brother Jeremy would then be next. At last the two female vampires who would put up a fight, Lexi and Caroline. Next Stefan and then the one Elena love the most _Damon_.  
>Klaus smiled at his brilliant scheming. It was the perfect plan. No one could stop him either. He made sure of that. Mikael was long gone, and Rebekah would never stop him. Considering she was in a coffin. Dead, until he decided otherwise.<br>He walked round the corner and disappeared into the night. He had yet to think of how to _take care of _Elena. _Never mind that, for now._ He thought. First, he had to find a witch. One, which did not care about _it_.He knew just the one. Alice, she would help him. Once he had gathered her, he could get on with his planning. Maybe he should bring one of his hybrids too.  
>That would keep the vampires and Rick busy while he started with Tyler and Matt. He could see the plan working perfectly. Of course it would work perfectly, it was after all <em>he <em>that planned it. He had now reached where he was heading. The Gilbert residence, he could see through the window that Jenna and Rick were in the kitchen cooking. While in the living room, Elena and Jeremy sat talking and laughing. Little did they know what he had in mind for them. He walked carelessly away from the house and ran into the forest. Heading to Chicago to find Alice, and to recruit some hybrids.

* * *

><p>While back in Mystic Falls, Damon Salvatore was at the Mystic grill. Drinking his sorrows away. While lost in thought, a girl walked up to him and sat down beside him.<br>"What do you want Katherine?" he asked the girl, annoyed. Katherine Pierce, the girl who looked exactly like_ his _Elena. "I can't come to you without wanting something from you?" She said in mock hurt. "You always want something Katherine." Damon spat.  
>"You're right I do want something."She answered sweetly. "Give me back my sun talisman."<br>"Very demanding, but you see I do not have it. Even if I did I wouldn't give it to you." Katherine moved closer to him and started fingering the buttons on his shirt.  
>"Would please help?" She asks seductively. "I know you have it Damon."<br>"Well I don't, go bother Stefan instead" She stop what she's doing and look angrily at Damon and say "You WILL give me my necklace, or else poor little Elena's fingers will be gone, and you know how good I am at cutting off fingers." Remembering what she did to John Gilbert last summer.  
>"Well if you do that you will <em>never <em>get it back. For the last time I don't have it so please leave."  
>Knowing that she would lose. Katherine left, to look for Stefan. She found him at last in the Salvatore boarding house. Writing in his journal. She could not help but think about how hot he looked in the dim lighting. She would never admit it, but she still loved him. Suddenly he said in the same tone as Damon "What now? Katherine." She rolled her eyes and walked into the light. "My necklace." Now he turned to look at her. "You don't get it; I won't give it to you." Just then, she got an idea on how to get it back. "But Stefan I promise if I get it back, I won't hurt Jeremy." She pouted. Stefan sighed, and looked at her."Fine, but on one condition. No other human either." She looked disappointed but agreed. Out of nowhere, she kissed him passionately. He was shocked, but did not pull away just stayed there. Stefan finally pulled away, in need of air. He then grabbed her waist, pulled her close to him, and leaned closer to her. Both foreheads against each other, started to kiss again. It turned into a passion-filled make out session. They headed for the bed still smashed against one another. Katherine tore Stefan's shirt off while he tried taking of her top. Stefan was now on top of her; Katherine had nearly gotten off his pants when they heard a feminine voice say, "What do we have here?" Suddenly Katherine was on the other side of the room, out of shock. "Rebekah?" Stefan asked in shock.<br>"Didn't Klaus stake you, and put you in a coffin?"  
>"Yes not one of his best moments." She said as she looked between Katherine and Stefan,<br>"Tyler found me and took out the stake?"  
>Rebekah walked up to Katherine and looked at her before telling her, "Now answer my question, what is going on here?"<br>Katherine looked at her and smiled. She knew Rebekah was jealous. In fact, anyone within a mile's radius knew. Rebekah continued to stare back and forth between Stefan and Katherine.  
>"Let me see, exactly what it looks like." Katherine replied smugly. With that reply Rebekah lost it, grabbed Katherine's neck, and snapped it, before leaving the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon who was now sneaking loudly into Elena's room. Managed to stumble in the window and landed on the floor with a <em>thud<em>. Waking up a sleeping Elena.  
>"Damon, what the hell?" She grumbled. He only smiled sheepishly at her and whispered, "Sorry." Damon walked towards her bed and sat down beside her.<br>"I had to see that you were okay." He confessed and looked guilty at the floor. Elena looked at him and lifted his chin up with her finger.  
>"Hey, no need to worry I'm okay." She then looked into his beautiful blue eyes, leaned in, and kissed him. The need of air long forgotten until Elena fainted.<br>"Shit, Elena wake up!" Damon tried shaking her, but it didn't work. After a couple minutes she woke up.  
>"Thank god. Elena what happened?" Damon looked worried. She felt guilty.<br>"I forgot to breathe." Elena said and smiled stupidly. "I wish I didn't faint it was such a great kiss."  
>She said, and looked disappointed. Damon then had to laugh. "What? Damon what's so funny?" He doesn't answer just continues to laugh."Y-You for-got to breathe" He manage to get out between breaths. Elena now begins to laugh to, but she still leans in to kiss him. This time she doesn't forgetting to breathe.<p>

What none of them knows is that Klaus has managed to find Alice, and is now looking for two hybrids. This will not take long. No one cares right now, while the sun is rising.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think good, ok or maybe worst thing ever?<br>I'l maybe have somthing up before monday. Please review!**

**-Vickie **


	2. Good Girls & Bad Girls

**Here is chapter two. It's a little fluff/friendship in it, just 'cuz the next chapter are going to be very serious. This chapter is a little longer than what I usually write, but that's not bad right?**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Vampire Diaries, but I own season 1 on DVD if it counts**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Good Girls &amp; Bad Girls<strong>

_It's the good girls who keep __Diaries__;  
>the bad girls never have the time.<em>

_-Tallulah Bankhead_

For the ones ignorant to the supernatural, real life does not have vampires, werewolves and witches. That is just a myth. For those who actually know about the supernatural, vampires, werewolves and witches are just a part of reality.

_Reality_, a word long lost to Elena. Nothing had been _normal _for her after she found out that her boyfriend and his brother were vampires. It did not help that she was the doppelganger, and an original needed her blood for a curse. Yep, over the last two years Elena's life had changed drastically.

Almost the same thing had happened to Katherine Pierce nearly 500 years ago. Not the same though, because Katherine was changed to a vampire before Klaus got to her. After that, she has been running from Klaus.

Klaus who had not managed to collect enough hybrids to hold four vampires back plus a vampire slayer, and another hybrid. Talk about mission impossible. Rick and Damon had killed nearly all his hybrids. Nevertheless, Klaus did not care that they had killed them because only he knew what was coming for them. He had always loved taking _revenge_. It satisfied him. In a way, he could not explain it.

* * *

><p>Katherine loved having her necklace back; she had not been in the sun for two weeks.<br>Right now, she was in Elena's bedroom, reading her diary. Katherine rolled her eyes at all the stupid things that stood in it. She had never understood why girls kept diaries. She had never had one. Maybe it is a good girl thing. That would explain it. Elena is the typical good girl, caring about everyone. Katherine was capable of that too. Just she stopped caring for people when she became a vampire. Still she did _love _Stefan, but that was different.

While flipping through the pages, she saw something interesting.

_Dear diary,  
>I cannot stop thinking about him.<em>

Katherine didn't need to read the rest to know who it was: Damon. At first, she had thought Stefan, but the date showed that it was written a week ago. She smirked, cute. Ah maybe not.

* * *

><p>Elena had just been-forced to go- out shopping with Caroline.<p>

When she heard, someone walk upstairs. She knew it was a bad idea, that she should call Damon first.

Screw that, she ran up the stair to find Katherine sneaking out her window.

"Katherine?" Katherine bit her lip. _Busted. _"Why are you in my room?"  
>"Well, I was checking if your cut little brother was here so that I could drain him of blood." She said smirking and added, "Over and over." Then she left out the window.<p>

Like she would believe that, but just in case, she had to check on Jeremy. Jeremy was not home.

What had Katherine really been up to? Thinking it was Katherine she would never find out.

She would have to care about that later.

Because she had to talk to Damon about the killing spree, Rebekah went on after finding Stefan and Katherine making out.

Elena smiled at the thought of seeing Damon again, the last time they saw each other was two days ago.

She could not wait.

* * *

><p>As soon as Caroline had dropped Elena off, she went to see Bonnie. Bonnie had called her while she and Elena were out shopping; she said it was a friend emergency. Caroline being Caroline got there a fast as she possibly could.<br>When Caroline opened the door, she found Bonnie crying on the floor. Probably over Jeremy, ever since they broke up Bonnie had been like this.

"Hey, it's okay." She soothed. "It's going to be fine."

"How can you know that Caroline?" Bonnie sobbed."How can you be sure about it?"

"Because YOU are the strongest person I know."Caroline got an idea. "Hey how 'bout we go to the grill and forget about him, you know just have fun. Just like we used too." She smiled and wiped the tears away from Bonnie's face. Bonnie nodded slowly."Sure, why not?"

Caroline giggled; by the looks of it, Bonnie's hair was seriously messy.

"But first, maybe we should change." Bonnie looked at her. "Does my hair look that bad?"

The two girls laughed and started getting ready for their girls night.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Damon were at the boarding house waiting for Elena. To talk about the recent situation. The brothers never talked much so it was not really a surprise that it was quiet when Elena came in.<p>

"So brother since this is your fault from the beginning, any suggestions." Damon asked in a very Damon-ish way.

"How would I know she went on a rampage?"

"Well you were the one who stood there eating Katherine's face!"

Elena nearly had to jump between them to make them stop. "Guys stop!" Would not even remotely work. That is why she went and found a vervain grenade and blew it right above their heads.  
>Then they stopped.<p>

"Hey guys, remember that Rebekah still is out killing people." Elena reminded them.

"I can't believe you fell back into Katherine's claws again." Damon muttered.

"Are we jealous Damon?" Stefan shot back. Elena rolled her eyes. _Why do they always have to fight?_

"Do I have to tell you one more time?" She said firmly too both of them. They both shake their heads. "Good."

"How 'bout we find the dagger and you know how the rest works?" Damon suggested.

"Elijah got the dagger." Then there were none.

"What if Stefan tries to get her back here and we lock her in the basement?" Damon said with a smug smile. While he tried as hard as he could not to laugh.

"Damon, that's a great idea!" Elena said, after having thought about it.

"It is?" Damon and Stefan said simultaneously. They ended up looking awkwardly at each other.  
>"Yeah, you just have to make everything ready."<p>

Damon was the next to talk, "If we're going to make this plan work. You have to leave Elena." Damon really wanted her to stay, but he would not let her get hurt.

"Oh. Okay, if it's what it takes." She agreed. Elena started walking toward the door when she felt Damon taking her arm. Turning her around and kissing her.

"I'll see you later." He whispered against her lips. With that, Elena walked out the door.  
>She got in her car and started to head home again.<br>She did not notice the creature that was lurking in the shadows, while she drove out of the Salvatore driveway.

* * *

><p>When Elena had driven home and was on her way up to the front door.<p>

She heard something rattle in the bushes. Her normal reaction was to turn around, but her instincts screamed not too.

Of course, she turned around to find nothing, probably just the wind.

Elena continued to walk up the stairs and opened the door, went inside to find somebody sitting on the couch.

That somebody was gone the second she looked back. When she turned around to walk into the kitchen something stopped her.

"Hello, Elena I've been looking for you."There he stood, just looking at her.

"Klaus?" Elena said with fear in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! please don't kill me!<br>I really didn't like the ending it felt all wrong writing it. If you don't get why I called the Chapter Good Girl and Bad Girls are because Elena, Caroline, Bonnie are the good girls. Rebekah and Katherine are the bad girls. since the chapter is centered around them I thought it looked cool.  
>Review please, last chapter I had only 1 review and yet so many had read the story<strong>

**-Vickie**


	3. The Plan In Action

**Hi again! I'm really sorry for not updating this story when I was supposed to on Saturday. Instead I'm gonna post a second chapter by tomorrow I promise. This chapter isn't as long as the other, but I really like this chapter. The week has been so stressing, but my updates will regularly every Saturday and Sunday. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-The Plan in Action<strong>

"_He who breaks a thing to find out what it is  
>has left the path of wisdom."<br>J.R.R Tolkien _

"Klaus."Elena just stood there, frozen unable to move. Looking directly towards him.

"Hello, love." The most elegant she had heard anyone speak. He said he did not _need _her anymore. She could stop trying to fight him; he said he would leave them _alone_. On the other hand, maybe he just fooled them all by surrendering himself. Elena went for option B. Like he would ever leave without winning first. Then she asked the stupidest question you could think of.

"What are you going to do to me?"  
>Klaus was already expecting this question, the one he longed for to answer.<p>

"Nothing, at least not yet." He whispered in her ear. As he moved away, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Nothing, yet." Elena repeated. He _was _going to do something with her, just not now.

Now she wondered was he _only _going to hurt her. Of course not, if he did, the job would not be done. Her head was spinning. Right now, she did not care if he was watching. Her mind wandered to the people she loves.

She had heard from Katherine's story that he would kill everybody she ever loved. The thought was unbearable. Obviously, Elena had not noticed Alice walking silently in and settled herself behind her. Before casting the spell on her, which everybody seemed to pass out when she did?  
>"Thank you, dear Alice" Alice just nodded, taking her grimoire and leaving.<p>

Klaus always had the upper hand. He loved it. He lifted Elena and carried her on his shoulder. There was still a lot to do. Now that he had Elena, the rest would go smoothly. It would not even be a challenge. He was careful as he put her in the back seat.

While driving off to the place where his sacrifice would be held. Klaus could not help but think that by tomorrow he can have the last part of his plan in order.  
>The location was far into the wood, but it was the perfect place.<p>

The clearing fit perfectly for it.

He carried Elena over to the little stone altar and laid her down there. Leaving Alice there, while he went to finish his plan.  
>The plan itself was not complicated. It was just nearly impossible. If there had not been as many vampires involved it would have been easier, but not as fun.<br>[X][X][X]

"Elena, Jeremy you home?" Jenna screamed throughout the house. Nobody answered; strange Elena would have been home by now. Rick who was right behind her found Elena's necklace lying on the porch. He did not mention anything; it had probably fallen off on her way to the boarding house.

"Maybe, she's with Stefan." Alaric said while walking in, knowing Jenna thought Elena and Stefan were dating.

"Ok, well why don't we- ." Jenna trailed off while fingering Rick's shirt.

Alaric who knew exactly where she was heading with this. Played along.

The one and only Klaus and one of his hybrids, Frank, or his nickname Fido, rudely interrupted their obviously heated kiss.

Klaus had compelled Fido to take two frying pans and smack them both in the head so they passed out.

Not entirely, kill them but nearly.

He nearly forgot about Alaric's ring, but remembered it when starting to pull him up from the floor.

Klaus carefully slipped it off his hand and carried on walking back to the forest.  
>[X][X][X]<p>

Lexi was on her way to the boarding house to talk to Stefan. Apparently, Damon had mentioned something about the thing with Katherine.  
><em>The thing, really Stefan is losing it. <em>Lexi mused for herself while walking through the door. It was very quiet, somewhat creepy.

Not that she cared.  
>Lexi always had a thing for the creepy silence. One of the few people who understood her with this strange liking was Stefan.<p>

"Hey, Stefan where are you?" Lexi called while sitting down on the couch. Knowing Stefan would hear her. Stefan was in the shower, when he heard heels clacking downstairs. He heard Lexi call for him, and he hurried to get dressed. He had not seen Lexi in nearly a month.  
>He practically ran down the stairs only to find a pissed off looking Lexi. Stefan knew why.<p>

"So you've heard?" He muttered.

"At least Damon called me and told me, Stefan what is wrong with you." Lexi demanded while trying to look convincing. She really hated starting a fight with Stefan.

"Why do you care who I kiss? Are you jealous?" He fired back, fighting with Lexi was one of the worst things he could possibly do. Lexi always won.

"I do not. It is just she used you Stefan, both you and Damon. I care about Stefan, you are my best friend and it hurts me to see you hurt."  
>That was just the right button to push on Stefan to make him slip.<p>

"I know but she is not going to hurt me. I know that." He reassured her.

"Can you really know that? She is very unpredictable."

The next few minutes Stefan just sat there with no answer, sure Katherine was unpredictable. She promised not to leave she was not going to or was she?

Lexi knew already then that she had won and did not need to press Stefan anymore.

"Hey, I believe you it is just her I don't trust."

"You won." He whispered, and smiled weakly.

"I know, remember I always win" Lexi said with the biggest smile. Her smile so illuminating that it lit up the entire room. Stefan started to smile as well. They eventually just ended up laughing on the floor.  
>[X][X][X]<p>

Little did they know someone had been lurking in the hallway, while they were having their fair share of fun.

If it were anything Klaus were, it was patient. He seemed to have all the time in the world while he was running out of time. A great quality when it comes to them all.

He was just watching while his hybrids shot vervain darts at Stefan and Lexi knocking them unconscious. He watched as they carried them out of the boarding house.

Running back to the forest, Klaus smiled another part of his plan already done.

* * *

><p><strong>I know crappy ending. The rest will soon to come by TOMORROW if I haven't added a new chapter by then you're allowed to scream at me until I update.<br>Please Review It's really nice by the ONE person who's been reviewing, but I'm probably not going to continue if no one else reviews.  
>Until next time,Oh and please visit my tumblr.<br>-Vickie **


	4. Fun & The Last Part Of The Plan

**Hi! Sorry for not updating when I was supposed too, but my laptop broke. I wrote this cahpter extra long beacuse I didn't keep my promise to update right away. I can't believe that TODAY the new episode will be out. Gahh!  
>There is some refrences from the books, see if you can find them.<br>Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own Vampire Diaries, but I do own Alice The Witch and a poster of Ian Somerhalder XD  
>Enjoy! <strong>

**Chapter 4 -Fun & The Last Part Of The Plan  
><strong>_"He wants nothing of a god  
>but eternity and a heaven to <em>_throne__ in."__  
><em>-William Shakespeare

Katherine had been watching all along, and the person she was she chose not to get involved. She really did want to help, but she feared Klaus more than anything did. All she could do was watch as Stefan got slowly but surely away from her.

Klaus had seen his precious _Katerina _standing there, but he did not care. She would not go against him anyway. He smiled and thought about the hold he had on her and forever will have.

He noticed Lexi as she started to stir, just in time he thought. The vervain dart hit Lexi in her right shoulder, and she stopped stirring.

The quiet forest filled with footsteps while Fido and some other hybrid carried Stefan and Lexi towards Alice's hiding place, where she kept the others. It was not like they were all thrown in a big pile, Alice had mended their wounds and had woken them up, but she put a spell on them so they could not move. Alice never wanted to help Klaus, but she had to, she owed him.

She regretted asking him for help that ONE time. Alice could have been long gone, but she felt guilty for all these people. They did not deserve this, not even those vampires.

No matter how much she tried to walk away, she did not do it because then they would be all alone against Klaus and his hybrids.

_There must be a way to help them_ Alice thought, then something else. _Why would I save them? They are vampires. Not all, but they befriended vampires.  
><em>

Alice did not care she had to help. The only problem was that she was not sure how.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Grill was almost empty, except for two very giggly girls. Caroline had compelled the bartender to give them both drinks. Bonnie seemed to have forgotten about Jeremy, and was now laughing at the person who was laying on the floor singing.<p>

"Look I can fly!" The man screamed. Making Caroline burst out laughing along with Bonnie. Both girls were drunk, nearly as drunk as the man on the floor.

"Hey, look its superman." Caroline giggled, as the man got up and jumped off the table and hit the ground yelling. Now Bonnie wanted to do something seriously cool too.

She got up on the table and danced while singing, "I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick."

The only song she knew. It was what she sang the next five minutes until Caroline told her to shut up.

"I want to do that too," Caroline, pouted. It did not go well with two people on the table, seeing that the table was in pieces and Bonnie and Caroline was on the floor with "superman".

"You two need to kiss too be laying on this floor, cause this floor is mine. So if you're not going to kiss, get the hell up." The man known as "superman" said while eying the two girls.

"Okay" was the only thing Bonnie said and gave Caroline a peck on the lips.

Caroline on the other hand started laughing and rolling around, she is probably the reason the invented the term "ROFL".

Bonnie was just watching her friend now, somewhat confused. What was so funny again?

Neither of them understood what they were laughing about in the end. It all ended in an awkward silence between the two while the drunken dude yelled at the bartender.

They did not notice two figures sneaking up on them, very quietly.

* * *

><p>Jeremy and Tyler now being almost friends, decided to go to The Mystic Grill.<p>

Tyler being well... Tyler thought it was a great idea to get drunk and score. Jeremy still a bit upset because Bonnie thought he loved Anna while dating her, he did though he could not help it, thought it was the worst idea ever.

"I wonder if some hot chicks will hook up with you." Tyler murmured, with absolutely no shame at all.

Jeremy just glared at him, and Tyler got the point not to ask.

"I wonder if there is a guy who's more of a dick than you." Jeremy shot back, making Tyler give him a smack on the back of his head.

"You suck dude!" Jeremy nearly screamed while rubbing the back of his head.

"And that's why I will get all the ladies tonight." Tyler smirked. Walking across the street, they could hear some random persons cream and two girls laughing so loudly that it was probably not legal.

"Caroline?" They both said, recognizing the extremely loud laughter.

Suddenly all they heard was that random person screaming, because Caroline had stopped laughing.

They decided to sneak inside and surprise Caroline, but she was not alone Bonnie was there too.

Jeremy stopped dead in his track, but Tyler only dragged him along, sneaking silently towards the two girls.

"Boo!" Tyler screamed when he was close enough.

Caroline nearly jumped a feet up in the air.

Bonnie just looked dumbstruck at Jeremy.

Seeing she was drunk and slowly stumbling her way over to Jeremy, and nearly killing her in the attempt.

Jeremy caught her just as she was about to hit the ground, but that turned out to be a big mistake.

"You! How dare you just come here and ruin my night? I think you are the dumbest person in this town and a total dickhead!" She yelled at him, slurred would maybe be the right term.

_She is cute when she is angry. _Jeremy thought. His thoughts soon interrupted by a slap across his face.

"I guess I deserved that." He murmured quiet enough for Bonnie not hearing it.

Jeremy turned his head to see if he could get some help by Tyler but he was _busy_.

Busy, meaning the make out session with Caroline, who could not seem to find out how to stand on her own two feet.

Tyler did not care if she was sober or not at this moment, she threw herself at him, not the other way around. Ever since Caroline said, she needed time Tyler had been partying and drank recklessly almost every night just to have an attempt to forget her.

"Hello, mind if I join your party?" An unwelcoming voice said.

Klaus.

There he stood smirking, as if they had lost, he may be strong, but they had a witch, a hybrid and a vampire.

Out of nowhere, Caroline launched at him, man she can get strong if she wants too. Klaus being surprised to be attacked was now on the ground with the young vampire on top of him.

Caroline regretted doing it just as they hit the ground, she felt him stab her with not a stake, but something pointy and with a liquid inside it.

Only now, the others noticed all the other hybrids, seven without counting Tyler. Four of them ran straight for Tyler.

While two went for Bonnie, and Fido, being the last went and hit Jeremy once and he was out.

Bonnie managed to hold off one of them by using her powers, but she could not control her powers right in her condition. After a while both hybrids managed to overpower her and hit her in her head, making her pass out.

The hybrid was a much harder fight considering he was strong, managing to push two of them off him Tyler seemed to have everything under control until three more came and one seemed too only slightly touch his back and the world was spinning and Tyler was on the floor.

Klaus had specifically to take the four back to where the others were.

_Only one left, then I can start with what I always wanted._ His thoughts only on one name, known as Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore was looking for Elena, but she was not anywhere to be found, neither was anybody else.<p>

Matt. He was a human, nobody would think about him; Elena was probably just with him. When Damon first got to the Matt's house, he could not hear anyone except that annoying Football game.

_Matt, more like Mutt._ Damon thought, smiling at his ridiculously funny joke.

"Hey, Mutt open the door!"

Nobody answered, and since Damon is Damon he just walk straight in.

He was very surprised at what he sees next. Mutt bleeding on the floor, and somebody standing beside his body.

Damon already knew who it was. Someone that he wanted to murder. Not just murder, but torture and then kill him.

A growl was all that Damon managed to get out. Then he ran straight for Klaus's throat.

The fight got even, Klaus nearly close to killing Damon, and the other way around. Nobody seemed to be winning in a matter of time, but Damon knew that Klaus was not giving his full strength.

He just did it to put up a fight with Damon.

Klaus was enjoying this to be able to know that he could win at any moment. He wanted the moment to last longer that is why he made Damon use all his strength before he took him out.

Damon could feel that his body was not as strong as it was ten minutes ago. He felt his body giving away; no, he could not let Klaus win.

Who would protect Elena then?

Klaus started getting bored, and he decided that he had played long enough with Damon to use the syringe on him. He put the syringe in his lower back where it would hurt the most.

Pain shot trough Damon's body as he went limp and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Now the plan can start.<em> Klaus felt very good about this plan, like it was not going to fail.

What he did not know was that Alice was planning something that need to be set at the last minute before Klaus killed them all, well except for Elena who was forced to watch them die.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
>AN: So What do you think. Did you catch Damon calling Matt, Mutt? I LOL'ed when I read that in the books and I reamebered it when I wrote this so I had to write it.  
>Music Playlist:<br>Safe & Sound-Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars  
>If I die Young- The Band Perry<br>Distance-CChristina Perri  
>Cold-Aqualung &amp; Lucy Scwartz<br>Get Some-Lykke Li  
>When We Stand Together- Nickelback<br>Flightless Bird, American Mouth-Iron & Wine**

**Please Please Please Review, nearly no on does. Review anything even a: IhateYou or just HI!  
>-Vickie <strong>


End file.
